Complicating Things
by Charles The Cheesecake
Summary: Steven takes Peridot on a simple stroll through town to show her around. But it ends with things heating up. Is it possible to love two hearts at once? (I screwed up the description, I had two different ones ready in my rough drafts for this story[one for angst and one for romance] and I copy-pasted the wrong one. Oops)(Stevidot, Connverse)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I've had this feeling from rewatching the Steven Bomb that Peridot has some feelers(yes, 'feelers') for Steven. So I wanted to get some drama in here. Enjoy!

Steven's POV throughout(I don't know why but first-person helps me tap into feelings much better)

Part 1: A Simple Tour 'Round Town

The sun threw off beautiful streams of orange into the sky. Some dashes of pink as well, reminding me of Connie and me, spending Valentine's Day together. Ever so lately, she has been on my mind constantly. I wonder if it's because we've been closer in the last two months than we have been the last three years. Or that she's been out of town for the past week for a 'light vacation.'

The waves of the water rolled onto the sand. The repetitive, constant sound of it complemented my ukelele as I strummed away. No lyrics, no rhythm, just a sound.

A nice relaxing sound.

As I got lost in my own thoughts, I here the sound of feet behind me, crunching in the sand. I turn to see Pearl walking up to me.

"Hello, Steven," she said. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

After a smile and a quick nod, she sat down in the sand next to me, legs straight and her weight on her arms. She has been our here almost every day ever since a week ago. It's as if she just noticed the sunset and the colors it throws off.

"What's up with you, Pearl?" I inquire.

Without looking, she stated, "I've just had quite some free time lately. So, until I find a...hobby, as humans call it, I'll be here." She seemed to stop until she added, "And this is one of the most peaceful places I could find."

This was a little weird of her, seeming to have taken freetime for herself. It's something I'm not surprised if, she has always deserved to relax. But I've never seen her do so in the past. Anyway, I think nothing of it.

After sitting there with her in silence, probably for an hour although my sense of time was really terrible, I got up and started back towards the beach house. The sun was shooting it's last pieces of light into the sky and the moon was easily visible.

Besides it getting late, I had to get some rest. Tomorrow I had promised to give Peridot a small tour around town. She has been wanting to get acquainted with the area, other than just the parts she has seen a little bit of when we passed through to get to the barn. Or when she had crash landed in the field of tall grass.

So I gave her the offer just after she recovered from her talk with Yellow Diamond. She joyfully accepted. But I was happy as well, more time to spend with her.

###

At 6:30 the next day, Saturday, Amethyst decided to play a prank on me by holding two air horns in her hands and pouncing on to me while they sounded. Not the best way to wake up but probably won't be the worst. After going through a laughing fit which lasted a full two minutes, she went back to her room to sleep.

Something I don't get is why the Gems seem to come into the house, early in the mornings. I have seen Pearl and Garnet come in a few times, all of which was somewhere around six in the morning. They must've came back before Amethyst as I didn't see them.

Either way, in no world was I to fall asleep again after that. So I decided to lay in my bed for the next few hours or so.

After I officially got up, I started my normal morning routine. I got up to make breakfast and unplugged my phone on the way down the steps. The outlet was awkwardly placed on the wall, right by the third step down.

When Pearl headed in the building of our home, she hadn't really mastered how to wire houses yet, although she had been taught craftsmanship at that time. As always, her curiosity grants her so much knowledge, as it has for the thousands of years she's been here. Without it, our home would not have as great. To think that she, Amethyst, and Garnet had built it by themselves with Pearl being the reason for it happen.

Anyways, reaching into the drawer containing our nonperishable food, I grab the first thing me hand felt like going to. It was some red velvet cookies. I threw it back in and drew another. This time, getting a packet of three waffles. Happy with it, I put it on a plate at then into the microwave. While was cooking, I jumped up onto a stool and texted Connie on my phone.

'Mornin. Hows youre trip to the Blossom state?' I type in and hit send.

I put my phone off to the side and wait. The beeps of the microwave go off and I hop on over to it, eventually returning with a warm plate of steaming waffles, syrup, and a fork.

After I've already finished, Connie sends me a text back.

It read 'It sucks. Doing nothing but faking a hello to family members i dont kare about. Theres no nature to look at, just houses, and houses, and houses... Wish you were here. Not cause its nice, its just that i like having you around.' I give a small smile and send one back.

'Wish you were here too. Either way gotta go. Love you.'

A few moments later, she calls me. I wondered why she would call, but any reason to talk to Connie is perfectly fine with me.

Picking up the call, a young girl's squealing voice breaks out from the other end, but not Connie's.

"Shelovesyoutoo!" it shouted quickly before I hear the loud thud of a door swinging open and hitting the wall, then a lot of screaming. After what sounded like a mix between a wrestle and a fight, Connie's voice comes out clearly.

"Sorry, 'bout that," she was out of breath, "Four cousins teamed up on me to get my phone. I'm sitting on the only girl with my hand over her mouth, and the other boys are dealing with some fist to their stomach."

There was someone else's voice, the other girl's, saying something I couldn't quite hear.

"You get tackled whenever you take my phone! Deal with it!" shouted Connie.

I did my best to ignore what just happened on the other end, although that would be pretty hard. "Sounds eventful over there," I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm going to the neighborhood pool for a swim after this with all of them. Not many- STOP SQUIRMING AND I'LL LET YOU UP!" she cleared her throat before continuing, "Not many people ever go over there so it's probably just gonna be me and these losers." Swimming, sounds like something I should do later on.

"Okay, Connie. You, umm, go do that annndd...I'll call you later." I tried to end the conversation, she probably had something else to do...

"Good luck on your gem stuff. Bye, Steven." And with that, she hung up the phone.

From what little I've gathered, she's gonna need the luck in dealing with her family. Especially as her parents probably don't want her punching a family member in the gut.

I wonder what it'd be like if _I_ had cousins or brothers...

###

"Hey peridot!" I call over from the doorway of the barn. Her head turned around as soon as she heard me.

"Steven!" Peridot called back. She was on the other side on the first level of the barn. To her side was an apple sitting on top of a table that she was either examining, or just staring at without any purpose.

After charging over, she opens her arms and I lift her into the air in a hug, spinning her in a in a small time, I've missed her company.

"Woah. Okay, you can stop now," she said, dizzy.

After setting her down recomposing ourselves, she began. "Okay, so. Here's what I've been doing," She starts, "Humans intake things like these in order to obtain their energy and use it for fuel," she motions to the apple, one of those green ones I like, "That I understand. But I wonder how they do so." Her glance went back to me. "How to humans...'absorb' this?" Her curiosity matched that of Pearl's.

"Oh, that's easy," I respond. Taking the apple into my hands, I take a bite out to show her. "See?"

She looked me over. "I see," she says plainly, although very amused. "Very well then. Thank you for your help." A small smile spreads on her face. "Now when shall we start this, umm, 'tour' that you offered me a little while back?"

"Rife mou" I replied with a full mouth.

"Uhhhhhhhh.."

I swallowed and then repeated, "Right now!"

###

Finishing the apple on the way to town, I drag her along to see the amazing parts of the town. We had a small conversation, which were always interesting with her. She told me more about Homeworld. Apparently, even _they_ didn't have firearms yet, such as guns. I laughed and told her that even though we had that, we didn't have fake fusions that can destroy planets. It got a small smile in response.

"Touché. As you would say," she replied.

Moving on with our walk, we first stopped by the town hall to show her where Mayor Dewey worked at. It wasn't too extravagant. Peridot said that the equivalent to this on Homeworld was a command hub, which spanned at least 75 times wider. She had also said that it's height was unmatched by anything on earth besides skyscrapers, which were slightly taller than the hub by her measurements.

"Does the 'mayor', live here?" Peridot asked.

"Nah. It's just where he works."

After a glancing at me, she asked, "And what exactly does he do here. It looks pointless." I didn't quite have an answer to that one as Pearl never taught me about politics. And when I Amethyst dragged me to see what it's like to vote, I fell asleep at the speeches.

Continuing on, the next few places we went to were food based. The Big Donut was the first. After running in and saying hello to Lars and Sadiee shared a donut outside as I offered. I broke one in half and gave her the smaller piece as I wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She ended up eating most of it in one bite after a small, hesitant nibble. Always spontaneous and willing to try new things, I guess I like that about her.

Afterwards, we gave a visit to Fish Stew Pizza. After going inside to give a hello, Kiki asked if Peridot wanted a free sample as an advertisement to a possible customer. Peridot declined as she wanted continue on with our day together.

"Truthfully, I think cheese is gross," she told me once we left the door.

The grocery store was next, although not much happened there except her commenting that humans should be less greedy and not charge income for 'something essential for the survival of their own kind.' I agreed with this, as I do with many of her ideas. But I told her that most of them just can't happen.

Lastly, we went over to the lighthouse as everything else was on the way. Connie's school, who I still need to introduce Peridot to, the Museum of Beach City History, my dad's car wash, which I gave a quick wave Dad as we walked by, the convenience store, and the book shop. I had to recommend Pearl the last one as I saw psychology book in the window that she should like.

Just before the lighthouse, I asked if we should take a swim as we were already on the beach and the ocean was literally a stone's throw away.

"Not still scared of water I hope," I joked.

Her eyes narrowed back with a smile that showed she was planning something. "Scared? I think not!" I felt myself be lifted off the ground by her hands. She ran me over to where the water just barely gave way to dry land and heaved me as hard as she could. Taking a deep breath and holding my nose in the air, I felt my body plummeted about a foot under the surface.

Although strength was something she wasn't much of, she put me a good ten feet away from the shoreline.

Coming back up laughing, I see her jump in after me. Even though her jump was perfect, she had no idea how to dive as her arms waved uncontrollably in the air. It was as if a flightless bird had jumped off a cliff. For this, she only made it about half the way she threw me, and landed on her face, but I swam to close the distance.

"Pretty nice jump, though that landing could've used work," I said when she surfaced, laying down with her hands to her side, feet together, and head facing up.

"We don't have much water on Homeworld. And I would've never been allowed to do this in what little we had," Peridot replied, staring straight into the air. Looking at me, she smiled and was about to giggle, "Why are you making those movements? You look funny."

I guess that comedy is something that eventually everyone grabs ahold of, even a gem that has known nothing gem technology throughout her life and believed that emotion was pointless.

Looking down at myself, I realized my shirt was still on and I would need to change soon. But I couldn't figure what she was asking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked quizzically.

"You're moving your extremities up and down," a small chuckle left her. "You look like a flightless winged creature which had leaped off a overhang and was attempting flight."

'Welp, that's what I thought you looked like, too' I thought to myself.

"Oh, okay," my words brought her laughter down, "Yeah, we do this to swim. Otherwise we can't stay above water."

"That's fairly pathetic of humans."

It was my turn to chuckle as I swam closer and started to turn her over.

"Hey. What are you doing!" Peridot screamed. Her arms started wailing for a second just before she was fully turned over. Knowing she didn't need air to live, I waited for her cries, muffled by the water, to calm down. Since she depended on her buoyancy, she couldn't turn herself over. Then, after a little bit, I flipped her back over.

"Now who's pathetic?" I shoot.

With a smile, she said, "Well played." Her stare went back to the air. "Can we go back to the shore now?"

Even though I had was still wanting to swim around a bit, I did feel a little cold. "Oh, alright," I put out, almost sounding disappointedly.

"Well, you can just swim around while I watch from the shoreline. I mean...it's not just me here."

It had a point. But decided that anything besides swimming around mindlessly would be better. Even having a conversation with Peri on shore would be better. She always had something to talk about anyways.

So I pushed her back to land and told her to stay here until I came back from the beach house with some dry clothes.

###

Getting back from putting clothes on and telling Pearl about the book, which she said she would try, I found Peridot digging a hole into the sand. Getting closer, I found it to be as deep as I was tall.

"Umm, Peri..." I trailed off, as if it was a question.

Before any response, she jumped into it, the brim barely leveling with the top of her head. "You mind throwing some sand down here? I'm sorta trying to bury myself in the sand; it's really warm." It got a cheerful laugh out of me that stayed inside. Only a bright smile broke out.

So we spent a little time putting Peri into the sand. It was childishly fun and was a good substitute for swimming. After finishing with the work, I step back a see the flat, smooth sand had been replaced perfectly, with the only trace of our work being Peridot's head sticking out of the sand. But if we buried her all the way, someone could walk right over and never know.

"Well, that was fun," she comments. Her eyes went from me to the ground, looking around at herself, as if she could see the rest of her body. "I wouldn't mind staying here for a while. The most enjoyable part is- OW!" Her entire body flung out of the sand, spraying it in all directions. I reflexively close my eyes. After I felt the sand stop pelting my skin, I open them to see what had happened.

Peridot had gotten a crab claw clamped onto her upper arm. Quickly flicking it off, she shows the punctures the claw made to me with a scared face. It had a red liquid slowly dripping from it.

"I've never had a cut before! I'm not used to seeing blood!" Peridot screamed.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down." I calmly strode over to her, licked the palm of my hand, and placed it on her wound. It glowed almost instantly and healed when the light stopped.

Her mouth was wide open. "How did you do that?" she asked marveled, after she got past her shock.

"Well," I rub the back of my neck. I hadn't even shown her, nor told her about me healing powers before. "I kinda have healing spit."

That put her into a frenzy of questions, ranging from where I got it from to why hadn't I been appointed medic of the team yet. I answered them to the best of my knowledge, but my powers even baffle me sometimes.

Deciding that we should move on, I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the lighthouse. She made small comments on what I had previously said until we finally made it to the top of the hill. We sat on the hillside as Ronaldo was currently using the lighthouse for his own purposes.

"Well, I have just one more question..." Her voice cut off. "What are those?"(Yes...I'm sorry, but I found the perfect time, and I did it. At least it's better than a 'Just Do It' I was planning on adding)

She pointed over to the cliffside. Looking over, I see that she was referring to a patch of the pink flowers from the moss I had set free. Apparently, some of it had caught the side of this cliff and started growing.

"Eh, don't worry about it. So, was that your question?"

She let the answer blow over. "Oh, no. I was wondering...ummm nevermind." Her stare went to my left. It wasn't that she forgot, but it seemed that she just didn't want to say.

I decided to press a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she answered quickly.

"Peri. You can talk to me."

Her arms crossed over her chest. "No. It's fine."

"Peri." Her face didn't change.

I went to a softer tone, turned my head down, and stared up at her. "Peri..." Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips slanted.

"Peri!" I stated loudly, with a stern face. It startled her a little.

"Okay, okay," she put her hands up in front of her, "I'll talk." I smirked. I can see why Connie pulled the same thing on me.

"It's just, well..." Her hand went behind her back. The thumb rubbed over the fingernails on the hand that was left showing. "You've been the nicest person to me throughout...forever, really. All other gems, including my Jasper, may have treated me with respect, but it wasn't as if they weren't going to dispose of me if I wasn't important. I tried so hard to make sure that I was always of use so it wouldn't happen. But here, here I am not needed... I'm wanted.

"The Crystal Gems could easily shatter me now that the drill is done and it wouldn't impact their lives in the slightest. But you guys don't. You all have helped me so much." A smile started to sprout on her face. "Especially you, Steven. Even after what I've done. Even after kidnapping you, betraying you, and insulting the cause of your team, I was forgiven of it all and now you're helping me get acquainted with the town."

The smile stayed on her face as she glanced at the ground. "I guess all I can say is...thank you."

The words made me smile as well. And she was right, I should at the very least be agitated by what she's tried and done. But I'm not, none of us are.

I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Her arms hesitantly wrapped around me in return. After we both withdrew, we stayed a few inches away from each other, face-to-face. "You're welcome." It was almost a whisper.

As it seemed, her eyes glowed, breaking the smoothness of her face. In them, there was evil in the form of a fire. But it was a fire that didn't yearn to burn. It was an evil kept on a leash, having yet to be let out. It gave her energy, for without it, she wouldn't be the analytical, smart, technician of a gem that I became friends with. She was beautiful, inside and out.

'Wait, what?' I thought to myself. 'What did I just-' My thoughts were cut short, for there was something else going on outside my head, something that required attention.

There was a strange warmth to my face. Tingles shot through me in surprise. The object that held me, was Peridot. Her lips were on mine.

It was a kiss. One that seemed to linger on forever, for I didn't try to stop it. Nor did I try to pull away. Why I didn't was a reason I couldn't find. Every part of me told me to push her away, and that this shouldn't be happening, every part. But there was something that kept me there, letting it go on until she pulled away first.

End if Part 1

#####

Holy crap! That was something! I had a lot of fun typing this, sorry for postponing so much, weekdays are something that don't offer too much time.

Part two of this 2-3 parter will be out in a week.

 **POLL: I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PAGE. IT'S ASKING WHAT KIND OF SHIPS/RELATIONSHIPS YOU LIKE. TELL ME AND I'LL DO ONE OF IT IF I CAN.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, this blew up. And what did I expect. This was a semi-experiment to see how much a Stevidot would be liked. And, furthermore, this, of course, would be loved by so many people. Very happy for your support, thank all of you. My feelings on Stevidot? Wait till the end of this. While you get there, enjoy!

#####

Part 2: And Another

Realization of what was taking place hits me. I force my eyes opened as wide as possible, realizing that they were half closed as I sunk into the kiss. Jerking away, I push Peridot as hard as I could. She landed on her back in pain. I instantly felt sorry for doing that, but ignored it. Emotions were taking over.

"Ahh!" I shout, "What am I doing?!" I grab my hair in stress and turned my head upwards, as if I was screaming at the sky. "Did I-you just... KISS!?"

I turned to Peridot and threw my hands into the air. "Why in the world did you do that!?" I yelled. Anger and embarrassment burned through me. "You know I'm already with Conn-!" My sentence cuts off abruptly at another realization. I hadn't ever told her about Connie, have I? There was no reason for me to be mad at her, for I was the one at fault.

Peridot picked herself up, tears barely making their way into her eyes and checks in a light blush. Her hand held her side which was in pain, she had landed on a jagged rock.

She nervously forced out, "I'm sorry, I...I..." She trails off. Her eyes shut. She went silent until she could find her words. Eventually, she muttered, "I thought it was right," in her plain, assertive tone. I couldn't tell if it was the landing or her emotions that brought her more pain, but she shouldn't be sorry at all.

My feet bring me to her without my consent. And before I could tell them to stop, I'm upon the gem again. All I could do for stare at her, trying to find the words I wanted to say.

After a seemingly long silence, my actions seem to fall out of my hands and acts by itself, as if it was instinct. "Peri," I say. She opens her eyes and readies herself for what I'm about to say.

"I'm not mad at you, no where near. I'm mad at myself." I swallow nervously. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I just...I've never told you...I'm already in..." Dang it, I just can't say it.

Suddenly, Peridot pulls me into a hug, a friendly one. "I'm okay, as long as we're okay," I hear behind my neck. She was talking about our friendship, hoping it would still be intact. "Just talk to me when you're ready," she pulls away and walks down the hill. I wanted to give chase, but that would just be a mistake. I needed to take her advice and think about this.

###

All I could do was pace, back and forth, back and forth. I was thinking about what I'm going to do. The hardwood floor was nice and smooth against my bare feet, keeping me and my thoughts relaxed. The gems were doing their own thing and could be back whenever. The kitchen clock read 2:02.

After coming back the beach house for the second time today, I found a message on my phone. It was from Connie, of course.

The message said 'Be back later on tonight, at four. The other guys have something urgent tomorrow that just came up, so we're cutting it short. Can't wait to see you again!' At first, I smiled at the thought, then shook in horror. It meant that I was going to need to talk to her, which may end up going badly.

Back and forth, back and forth. 'If I tell her, then...well, who knows what might happen. If I don't, she'll eventually find out anyways' went my thoughts. I knew I had to get it out somehow, but I wondered how. Maybe she'll take it really well? But take what well? What exactly should she be mad at?

Was it just a simple kiss? A mistake? Did I regret it? I didn't pull off right away and I let it continue for the longest time. Of course I wouldn't ever choose to kiss her and I wish it didn't happen, but what does that mean? Do I like her, deep inside, even if I don't think so? Is that why I let the kiss go on?...

Man, this is gonna be rough.

###

Around three, I was sitting on the couch, hunched over with elbows on my legs, when Garnet and Pearl walked in. Pearl gave me a quick hello and went to her room to do whatever it was she did. Garnet stuck with me.

"Amethyst's at Funland. She'll come back when she's worn out," Garnet explained. I only nod in response, going back into my thoughts. Before long, she talked to me again. "What's wrong?"

I looked up at her with a quizzical look. "Don't give me that look. I know something's up." Garnet sat down next to me and put her hand on my back. I could feel the couch shift it's weight. "You're never quiet."

That was a good enough reason to know that I'm down. Usually I'd be jumping around all over them asking what happened in their day. So I sighed, realizing that there was no use hiding it. "Well, I'm kinda worried, Garnet," I said, and I told her what happened.

Finishing off with, "And I don't know what to tell Connie," I waited for her answer. It was too quiet and I grew more nervous as it went on. Garnet's three eyes stared back at me behind those glasses. I wish I could look back at them and see her expression, but that's why they're there for, so I couldn't see.

"Let me ask you a question," her deep voice broke. It was a command and 'No' was not a response. So I braced for it.

"What would you do if Connie was in the same situation?" That was a question I had never thought of. So I pictured it in my head: Connie telling me that she kissed another guy, but she wishes it didn't happen and wants me to forgive her. Of course I would.

My thoughts came into words. "I'd tell her that I understand. That if she says that it just happened, then I'd believe her. But..." I stopped. It just wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to. "But...even if she doesn't care, she'll think differently every time we're around Peridot." I looked at the floor, saddened.

She doesn't say anything at first, but I feel Garnet's hand fall onto my shoulder, reassuring me. It tells me that everything's going to be fine and was all that was necessary. Still, she added, "Don't worry about it. Pearl always says to not stress about things out of your control. So worry about what you _can_ control, and let life do the rest."

At that, I give a smile. Garnet's right, or Pearl, I should just worry about one thing at a time. But, although that helps a lot, this is going to be one hard thing to take care of. I guess I'll cross that when I get there.

I get up and tell Garnet a quick 'thank you', before leaving to get a donut and my mind off things.

###

I take another bite of the donut. It was glazed, my favorite. The skies were cloudy as I sat outside the Big Donut, and it was nice. The sun didn't burn like it had an hour ago. Was it really only an hour ago? Yep, me and Peridot kissed around half past one, but it just seems like it happened yesterday. Most of my emotions, and events leading up to it, were fairly distant, but clear when I tried to focus.

I also remember that this was my second time here today and I haven't seen anyone else around both times. Man, this donut shop does not receive too much company. But I liked the somewhat privacy.

My phone suddenly vibrates in my pocket. I yank it out and see Connie was calling me. And, of course, I answer.

"Steven! How's it going!?" she exclaimed cheerfully.

'I don't know' I thought 'I'm just having a really hard time trying to tell you that me and Peridot kissed.' That's what I wanted to say. But I need to be able to see her for me to be able to

"Uhhh, Steven? You there?" she asks. I had been silent for a while and hadn't noticed.

I quickly try to recover. "Ummm, hey, Connie. Yeah I'm here. What's up?" Wow, I was nervous during a phone call with her. If that's all it takes for me to lose it, then a face-to-face conversation was going to be me doing nothing but me saying a bunch of 'uhhhhhhh' and 'ummmmmmm'.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off. And yes, I can tell through the phone. You're never quiet." Okay, Garnet was right.

"Sure, I'm perfectly fine," my voice was almost monotone, "I just have something to tell you when you get back."

"That's fine. Meet me at my house in twenty minutes. Traffic's almost non-existent and the ride has been fairly quick."

There was no way I was doing that in front of her parents. Heck, I would go to another planet to talk to her in fear of Dr. Maheswaran overhearing. Things are awkward enough between us.

"Actually, could you meet me at the...lighthouse?" Nope, not there, not exactly where it happened! "I mean...! The, uhhh-"

"Steven," Connie's voice stops my awkward ramble. "I can tell something's eating you up. I'll meet you at the that fry place you like in half an hour, and we'll go from there, okay?" It was an offer that was completely fine.

"Sure, thanks," I put out, relieved that I didn't have to go on.

"No problem." And our conversation ended.

I kept the phone to my ear, though, I always wait for the 'click' on the other person's end. I thought it was just polite to do so. But when I don't hear it, I'm about to ask if she wanted to say something else when the sound of the phone being set down breaks on the other end.

Connie must've just placed it down and forgot to turn it off. And, unintentionally, I hear Dr. Maheswaran on the other end.

"How's he doing, Dear?" she asked Connie.

"I don't really know. He seemed really nervous. I wonder what's gotten to him."

I shouldn't be listening to this. Just because they're talking about me, I have no right to be eavesdropping like this. But the conversation takes my focus.

"Maybe he has something important to tell you," said a new voice. It was Doug. He insisted on me calling him that as he didn't want me to see him with such authority.

He chuckles and adds, "Or he's going ask you out. Which he's always afraid of even after the three times you've said yes and gone with him to some magical, gem place." That, no matter how pathetic, was true beyond belief.

"No, Dad. I don't think it's anything like that. He seemed...scared almost." There was a silence, and I decide that I've listened to way too much already. So I ended the call, and went back to my donut.

###

Peedee was just closing up when I got there. We gave a quick greeting and he went on with his chores.

We never talk much, for we have nothing in common. He was a kid who was a hard-worker, something I wish I could be, who worked in his dad's shop. He lived a normal life, going to school, having a small group of friends, maybe going to a party every once in a while. I sometimes wish we were friends, but we both knew it wouldn't do much for either of us.

I went to the side of the place and leaned against the wall that bordered it. There was nothing to do now but wait. From checking the time on my phone, Connie should be here in twenty minutes.

So until then, it was just me and my thoughts. I planned out what I was to do.

I'll tell Connie about the kiss, see what she thinks about it, then I'll need to smooth things over with Peridot. It was fairly simple, but even simply talking to two people is daunting. Oh well, moving on.

I thought that maybe me and Peridot can one day see how deep our relationship would go. Maybe we could go on a date, maybe to some magical place or to the woods that lurked a few miles out of Beach City. But...I don't know. Can I be in love with two people at once?

Well, my thoughts continued to flow through my head, which looked at the floor. I didn't look up until I see two feet stop in my view, facing to me. They wore the familiar blue strapless slippers I know only one person could be seem in.

Man, she was quiet, I didn't even hear her coming up.

When I looked up, I see Connie, her signature overalls were put over a T-shirt with green stripes. I couldn't stop the smile that grew on me after seeing one on her.

I forgot everything, including the reason why she was here. The only thing that mattered, was that she was. We gave a hug to each other, with the silence between us still unbroken. But she broke it first as we broke away.

"Glad to be back," she said in her usual, somewhat-giddy voice. It was one if the few things that I found beautiful about her, how her words always seem smooth and happy without her trying.

"Same. It's been a long week without you." I stared into her gleaming eyes.

A slight blush appeared on her cheek. "Well, I missed you, too," she said softly.

After a small moment, she regained her composition and ask, "So what did you want to tell me?"

I went blank for a moment, trying to regain my own bearings. But I found them soon after and motioned for the both of us to sit down on the bench right by us. After we did, I began.

"Okay, so. Me and Peridot kinda kissed." I had gone right out and said it. My cheeks lit up but I continued, rubbing my neck. "I had taken her on a tour of the town. Then we sat up on the hillside. And then it just sorta...happened." My face cringed up as I said it and my eyes stared off to my upper-left.

Soon followed, the most awkward silence ever. Her face showed so many emotions, starting from a lifted eyebrow for confusion, to a slanted lip for frustration. And I knew there were even more below the surface. My teeth were tightly pressed together, bracing for her words.

Finally, she looked like she had came to a conclusion, put one of her hands over the other with a slight slant in her body. "Is this you way of saying you like her?" It wasn't out of irritation, it wasn't a loaded question.

"No, no, no," I quickly said, "It's not like that." I took a second to relax a little. Then, as calm as I could be, which was no where near a standard as I could feel myself shake, I replied, "I just wanted you to know what happened. And I don't mean anything of it." That was the best I could put into words.

"Oh, that's fine," she said smoothly, throwing her hand up then down on her wrist as if it were a wave, a silent 'Cool, whatever.'

I was surprised how quickly she threw the fact away. Even more surprising was the the half sided smile she threw on.

Out of confusion, I inquired, "That's it? That quickly?"

"Yeah, sure. You kissed that gem that tried to kill humanity," she joked. "And you told me. What am I going to get mad at you about?"

What? No mistrust? No 'I'm going to shatter her as soon as I strangle the life out of her'?Well, for all Connie knows, it could've just been a peck and I was over-reacting. Or maybe she thought that Peri had just fallen in love with me and I didn't feel the same. Either way all I could do was be silent.

That was until she nudged me with her elbow. "Come on, Steven. I wanna hear about it. Tell me everything!" She was really curious to know.

So, I did what I always do when she talked to me, throw all of my thoughts of uncertainty and nervousness, out a window of a metaphorical three-story house, threw on a smile, and talked back.

I told her about the day, starting with leaving the barn to see the town. Then actually seeing the town. Then onto me burying her into the sand. Then to me leading her up the hill to the lighthouse, where we sat on the side of and kissed. I told her how I didn't let go of her until the very end because I had pretty much no control over my body.

After ending, Connie chuckled. "Steven, you know why you didn't pull away, right?" I took it seriously and shook my head. She still wore her grin and said, "Dude! You like her! Maybe deep down into the deepest depths of your soul, but some part of you likes her."

"What in the world? I thought you'd be fairly resistant to my liking someone else," I exclaimed. It was said joyfully, but I did mean it seriously. Wouldn't she care that I very well could've developed feeling for Peridot?

Connie gave a small sigh, and indication that what she was about to say was not a joke. She put a hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eye. "Steven, I've learned that love is a two-way road, where you can't just control the other. You have to let the other do their own thing sometimes. You don't just stick with them, you be there when you both want each other there. And, even when you're giving the other space, you are joined by trust.

"I trust that you will be loyal to me and vise versa. So as long as I have that trust- _we_ have that trust, then nothing can make me think otherwise." She gave a long, dramatic pause. "I love you, Steven. You can fall for anyone you want, as long as you're happy."

Connie's words hit it home and the meaning of them cut straight into me. It showed how much trust she has in me, how loyal she is to me. She has always showed this, how she is willing to give. I've given it back as well, trust.

"Thanks for being so considerate, Connie. I love you, too."

She smirked in response. And, without any blush, without any nervousness, she leaned fearlessly towards me and pushed her lips to mine.

It surprised me, how sudden it was. It was as if she knew I would give into it, she probably did. I closed my eyes and let the kiss consume me.

I've just had two different people kiss me in the matter of three hours. They weren't pecks, they weren't 'Hey, friend' kisses. They were intentional, 'I'm in love with you, at least for this moment' meetings of lips. But both had a different feel.

Peridot's felt like a thanks, but also out of friendship. An amazing friendship and one I'm glad to be apart of. Like she has had a love for me forever. Like she couldn't believe she had found a person that had actually cared for her and, even though she knew it may not be returned, she had to let me know of her true feelings.

This one, the one I'm currently in, is a temporary joining of two hearts. One of two people, two lovers, sharing their passion for each other. It let both of us know that we were each other's opposite, the other's other half. It was a contract, saying that we would be forever, until the end. It felt...perfect.

#####

End of Part 2

I'm sorry if this kinda suck guys. I didn't put much into the stuff, other than the drama at the end. Next out will either be the next part to Let's Forget About It(yep it's coming back!) or my first Rated M. After that will be the third part to this. It was meant to be three parts, but whatever, let's go on!

And now, here is my view on Stevidot...

I like it, not love it. I truly don't see the love they have for each other. But if you like it, I'll support it.

BUT!... There is ONE thing that I HATE about it. . And, before I say it, I want to let you all know that I respect all Stevidot lovers unless they are of this category. I respect you as much as any Connverse writer, promise.

Now, what I hate, is how Connie is portrayed other stories. She is, utterly, put out as a cold-hearted, nasty, unrespectable punk. An absolute liar, bully, a b##ch. What in the world?! She is one of the most honorable people put there. She doesn't DESERVE that.

Connie has put out so much, willing to give it all for Steven's happiness. She has been raised too well to be a liar, and shouldn't ever be one.

Steven would NEVER give her up for anyone else. Although, you can plot force that, fine. Say Steven gives up Connie for Peridot. Connie wouldn't care because she doesn't care about herself, if Steven's happy to be in love with Peridot, then Connie would just let it happen.

I like to define Connie in my fics with Brospect. It's the least she is entitled to.

Just after what I've read before, I couldn't believe how she was characterized. She was exactly like how I said earlier. No respect and much dislike for those writers.

Please understand that I respect Stevidot lovers that can respect Connie and Connverse. I have no beef with you, no hate for you, nothing. In fact, I thank you for being considerate. And I'll be happy to hear your opinions, and that I have Stevidot fans amongst me.

So there was my rant, I'm sorry for offending anyone, see you guys later. If you wanna talk to me about this or have a fanfic request of any sort, PM me and I'll check it.

Charles out.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, finally. Enjoy.

Part 3: The Start of Us

We both headed off after that, arranging for Connie to meet me the next day at my place. No plans, we'd just see where the day would take us. Something we'd do often.

And she had left me with something invalueable: space. Connie had agreed to stay back a little and let me pursue a relationship with Peridot. Whatever may happen between me and Peri, she'd give her full support the whole way. In return, I gave her my promise, that in the end, I'd always be her's.

But now, I wasn't, I was my own with my heart given back to me. And I could give that heart to someone else.

Practically, it was a mutual break-up.

After I was done watching Connie walk off and disappearing behind a corner, giving a wave of her hand as she rounded it, I started off to the barn.

###

It was full on night when I reached my destination. The sun had fully dropped below the ocean and the stars single-handedly lit everything in view. I looked around, seeking the lime-green color that was deeply imbedded in my memory, and couldn't find the one I was looking for. Not by the hay bales, on top of the barn, which I still don't know how she got there, nor by the creek that ran by.

I tried the barn next, giving a glance around as I walked in through the doorway.

The wooden pillars of the barn were pitch black at night, like they've just been charred by a fire. Junk, useful junk, laid around in massive piles and, even though we had used a great amount of it, looked as quantifyingly large as ever. The last thing my eyes were brought to was the painting up on the wall, showing who this all belonged to.

"Peridot?" I asked the darkness, "You in here?" No answer was given. The silence seemed unusual, strange. I guess I'm used to constantly hearingmy own voice.

I tried one more time. "PERI, YOU IN HERE!" I shouted.

A startled scream came from my left, as if someone had just woke up to a fire alarm. And I wasn't too far off on that guess.

Directly after, I hear a "Woah-woah-woaaaah!" with Peridot came down crashing from the second floor, arms wailing uncontrollably. Her landing produced a thud as she hit the ground on her back. Also, she had just missed the pile of sharp metal a few inches from where she landed.

Peridot turned her head around frantically when she had regained her senses. A sigh of releif left her when her gaze went onto me.

"Oh, just you," she mumbled, reassuring herself.

Reassuring my own self put a hand to my chest. The suddenness of her scream and fall, from the dead silence, kinda scared me.

I reach out a hand to pick her up, which she accepts. Back on her feet, she dusted herself off before acknowledging me with her eyes.

I wanted to get straight to what I wanted to say, but I was a little curious on something else. "Hey, what were you doing up there? And why didn't your respond the first time?" I passively asked, looking up to where she had fallen from.

"Yeah, about that," she responded, "You see, Amethyst was teaching me thing called sleeping. And I kinda got carried away with it."

Yeah, of course Amethyst would teach her how to sleep before learning to summon a weapon. Because 'Priorties.' I smiled softly as I thought this sarcastically.

Peridot paused to straighten her hair out which had gotten tangled, back to that triangle shape I admired. Then, she added, "I was only planning to do so for about an hour. Obviously, it's been quite a bit longer. And I was laying a little too close to the edge."

Her attention goes back to me. "So, you wanted to converse?" she asked, reminding me why I was here.

"Oh, yeah, I did," I say with a good space between each syllable, as if each word was a different thought. "I did," I repeated back softly to myself.

Nervously, I ran my tongue along the ridges of my teeth. Where were my words? Once again, Steven: never good at expressing emotion. All I paid attention to was the gem that was right in front of me. I just stared while my mind wandered off. The last time we had our faces this close was-

Many thoughts raced through my head, some of them memories.

The next thing I notice was a tugging on my arm. Peridot was pulling on it, beckoning me to sit next to her. She was laying down on the wooden floor, a hand behind her head.

Wait, wasn't she just standing a second ago, looking straight at me? Did I zone out?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Then, I drop myself down next to her. Okay, back to what I was doing.

"Sorry 'bout that. Zoned out," I briefly explained. "So, about that kiss we had." I trail off, leaving my thoughts complete as that.

My words caused her to feel uneasy as well as she found her neck and rubbed the back of it. She gives a shy smile.

"Look, I just kinda...like you," Peridot said, "I know you may not feel the same way and I'm sorry for making things weird between us." She brought her hand away from her neck and quietly rapped her fingers on her knee. "I just-"

I grapped her uneasy hand with my own, stopping her words and bringing her stare back to me. "Don't be sorry," I say softly. "I have feelings for you, too. And I want there to be something between us, more than just a friendship."

I give a smile, one which she eventually returns.

After a silence, she spoke first. "Are-are you sure? I mean, a friendship is more that I could ever ask for already."

The answer was certain. "Yes."

I decided to stay there for the rest of the night, with Peridot. On the ground of the barn and the stars above my head, I fall to sleep with Peridot beside me. And just before I drifted off completely, I felt her head rest on my stomach. A warm smile spreads across my face.

###

 **Short? Yes. And I'm very sorry for that, but how long can this really be? Not all chapters have to be a long one.**

 **The sequel to this will probably be called 'A Bonding Mission.' I'm setting up for two stories as this focused on the drama aspect, the the next will focus more on the action and actual events rather to the large amount of dialogue I like to write.**

 **But I NEED to know you guys want it. I'm really going outside my domain with writing this and I'll continue if I know I have your support. So I'm asking for five comments, from guest or anyone, simple telling me you'd like me to go on. I get that, then I'll write one with Steven, Peridot, Connie, and Garnet going on a mission to one of Rose's temples.**

 **In other news, I'll be drawing my own covers soon. They will suck, like, really suck. I can't draw but I'd rather have something of my own than a picture I found off the internet be on my stories.**

 **Okay, cya guys later, stay a Connversal.**


End file.
